gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:ElCapoLatino09
175px Archivo:Bocadillo.png Welcome to the hell. thumb|397px thumb|397px|GTA: SA4LIFE Sobre Mi Me Registre el 03/11/12 y He Sido Fan de los Juegos Rockstar Games. A pesar de nacer en 1997 Mi Primer GTA Fue el GTA2 en PlayStation1 y desde entonces he jugado los demas GTA en los cibers Venezolanos. GTA III y GTA VC los Jugué en los Cibers hasta que me compraron mi Computadora y al Salir GTA SA fue parte de mi Infancia. Al Comprarme mi PSP me Compre el GTA VCS y también me agrado mucho como SA. Mi Top 3 de mis GTAs Favoritos: -GTA San Andreas: Por su Historia y Personalización del Personaje ademas de Vestimenta y Meterte en la vida de un Pandillero de los 90's. -GTA Vice City Stories: Por Su Historia de como se convierte de un honorable soldado a criminal de una banda y el Triste Final (Llore cuando Mataron a Louis Cassidy) -GTA IV The Lost and Damned: El Liberty City del Punto de Vista de Johnny me Recuerda la Actual Caracas, Destruido por la Violencia, Narcotrafico y Corrupción. Mis Personajes Favoritos: Louis Cassidy: Ella era muy Amable, Inteligente y a pesar de eso su vida fue un desastre casándose con un gordo calvo anormal (Marty Willians me refiero).Cuando murió en "Light My Pyre" por los Hermanos Mendez estuve muy triste por 2 días. Jimmy Hernandez: es parecido a mi ya que soy muy callado en la vida real y yo tuve que hacer cosas sucias para ganar respecto de mis compañeros de Colegio (Como golpear a otros compañeros que eran inocentes y que mis "amigos" decían mentiras sobre ellos) Mis Antagonistas Favoritos Diego Mendez: Es Igual que mi padre Físicamente y también su Actitud agresiva y su falta de hablar de ingles hasta tal punto que solo dice "yes", La Única Diferencia es que mi padre no es gay ni bisexual y no trafica drogas xD (Debido a Eso, me incomodo la muerte de Diego en "El Ultimo Encuentro") Frank Tenpenny: Tipico Policia Corrupto que Controla Todo. Hombre de Temer. Mis Protagonistas Favoritos Carl Jonhson: El Gangster Temerario y Leal y es un Ejemplo para evitar las Drogas Victor Vance: Me Gusta su Historia y sus Deciciones contras las Drogas Vehiculos Favoritos BF-400: Es una Moto Rapida, Ideal para una Persecucion Larga. Cruiser del Cartel: es Como las Camionetas de mi Pais y mi Padre tiene una Camioneta Parecida. Vehiculos Aereos Favoritos Hydra: El Avion que mas Me Divierto en San Andreas. cada Rato me la Paso Destruyendo Todo. AT-400: Con este Me Gusta Fingir ser un Terrorista. Vehiculos Maritimos Favoritos Vortex: Me Gusta En una Persecucion cuando tengo que cambiar de Tierra a Agua y hacer Explosiones Nucleares. Predator: Me Divierte Destruir Otras Lanchas con sus Ametralladoras. Armas Favoritas AK-47: El Fusil de Asalto Que Toda Persona puede Tener. Cada Vez que Me Viene el FBI empienzo a lo Tony Montana con la AK-47 MP5: Con este Sub-Fusil me Encanta su Precision y Arma de Repuesto si se me agota la AK-47 Desert Eagle: Cuando tengo el Arma soy como Rick Grimes. Mi Firma Creado por Bart Goku Mis Frases Favoritas «''Di Hola, Hijos de la Gran Puta!» Tony Montana «''Estan Jugando con el Mejor!...» Tony Montana «''Ey, CJ, me preguntaba cuando vendrías''» Big Smoke «''Si quieres que los mate, no hay Problema''» Armando Mendez Otros juegos Ademas de la Saga GTA he jugado otros Juegos tanto de Rockstar que de otras compañias: Manhunt: Lo Jugue hace unos años y lo pase todo. Me gusto su historia y el suspenso. Bully: Actualmente pase todas las misiones y lo considero un GTA para niños. Minecraft: lo estoy jugando y planeo jugar el multijugador. Call of Duty Black Ops 1 y 2: su Historia es muy interesante y tambien mas el modo zombie. Objectivos para GTA V thumb|Leonora Johnson, No te preocupes, pronto descubriremos que te paso * Descubrir el Asesinato de Leonora Johnson * Hacer el 100% del Juego * Descubrir todos los Easter Eggs del Juego * Asaltar La Base Militar de Fort Zancudo por 30 veces * Sobrevivir a un Tiroteo entre el Ejercito y yo. Nivel de Amistad *Bloom: Mejor Amigo de la Winx Club Wiki y Aztecak Games (100%) *Flora: Mejor Amigo de la Winx Club Wiki y Aztecak Games (100%) *Vico: Unica Amiga de la GTE que tengo y la mas confiable (95%) *Huellas: Mejor Amigo del Minecraft o Minecrafmigo (95%) *Kent: El Primer usuario que me tope cuando era Flanders (90%) *Angus: El Chico de las mejores historias del GTE, sigue asi y seras un dia un famoso escritor (95%) *McFly: El Chico del pasado y Futuro, el sabe todo del futuro (90%) *Billy: Me agrada el chico, me recuerda a Billy de Las Sombrias Aventuras de Billy y Mandy solo que este Billy de la GTE no es estupido sino gracioso (85%) *Psycho: Te Extraño Avery :'( *SoSa: Amigo Mio y unico que vencio el sistema contra menores de 12 años de la GTE, todo un Campeon (80%) Hay otros usuarios mas que me agradan que añadire luego, los que detesto, bueno ya saben que opino de ellos UserBoxes